1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic chuck heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, ceramic heaters for heating wafers are employed. As such a ceramic heater, a so-called multi-zone heater is known. In this heater, an inner circumferential heater and an outer circumferential heater that are made of a high-melting point metal are embedded respectively in an internal zone and an external zone in a ceramic base, and electric power is supplied independently to each of the heaters, and thereby heat generation of each of the heaters is independently controlled (see, for example, PTL 1).